


Semper Fidelis

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Olololsh



Series: визуал высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Gen, Smoking, Some Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Фрэнк и Билли служат в морской пехоте лучшей армии на свете. Они хорошо выполняют свою работу и возвращаются домой. Но журналистка, оказавшаяся в той же горячей точке чуть позже, видит их работу под совершенно другим углом.
Series: визуал высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904071
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** I Am the Fire (Halestorm), The Panisher, A private war, The Report, U.S. Marine Corps Commercial  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 2:52, 300 Мб


End file.
